fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Fidget and Fievel's Proposal/Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Bowser, Figment, and Ray Rescue Mario and Luigi
(Later, while the remaining Team Fantasy members were enjoying themselves softly such as reading and eating dinner in the form of pork roast, Basil was talking with Mrs. Brisby about his suspicions of Ratigan) Mrs. Brisby: I know Ratigan can appear, well, somewhat secretive, but I somewhat believe that maybe he just didn’t want to be, (Struggles to think of something to say) well…. Basil: (Guessing) Under suspicion? Mrs. Brisby: Exactly. Basil: But the question is, why? I mean, if you recall, he just walked away when Figment almost died, only to show up again when he woke up. Mrs. Brisby: I don’t know, Basil, but all I can say is that I will support your suspicions either way, whether it’s true or not. (They smiled softly at each other, and Basil gently took Elizabeth’s hand) Basil: Thank you, Elizabeth. (Mrs. Brisby nods a “You’re welcome.” Then a knock on the door was heard, getting everyone’s attention) Fidget: (Voice-over) Hello? Fievel: (Voice-over) Are Peach and Daisy inside? Kanga: Yes, why? Ratigan: (Voice-over) Fidget and Fievel wish to talk to them. (Confused, the remaining Team Fantasy members shrugged calmly) Basil: I guess you can come in. (Judy opened the door and Fidget, Fievel, and Ratigan came inside) Peach: You both wanted to see us? Daisy: What is it? (Fidget and Fievel blushed a bit) Fievel: Well…. What you did for your friend before…. Fidget: We’ve never seen any miracle revival like that before. (Outside, Stellaluna and Olivia, calmly sad over something, listened to the conversation) Fidget: (Voice-over) And, well…. We both think that your singing is wonderful even. (Inside, Peach and Daisy shrugged) Daisy: Yeah. Peach: But what’s your point? Fidget: The point is…. (He sighs) Fidget: How can Fievel and I say it…? (He explained away) Fidget: It’s that you are both beautiful girls. Fievel: Never let anybody tell you differently. Peach: I guess. Daisy: Like, well, “the Ugly Duckling.” (Ratigan silently ushered Fidget and Fievel to continue) Fievel: Anyway, Fidget and I want to tell you that we…. Well…. Fidget: We like you both. (Peach and Daisy got calmly surprised) Daisy: Like us? Peach: Are you saying…? (Fidget and Fievel puffed up and asked away) Fidget: Peach, will you marry me? Fievel: And will you marry me, Daisy? (Kanga’s group and the remaining Team Fantasy members got surprised at the questions. Even Peach and Daisy were shocked. But Fidget and Fievel reassured them) Omega: Marry each other? Peach: Well…. Fidget: We understand both you and Daisy’s hearts are broken still, but we can make good husbands if you agree. Fievel: And besides, we’ll take care of each other. (A short pause, then Fidget and Fievel nods in an understanding way) Fievel: Well, we’ll let you think it over. Fidget: Before we make wedding plans. (Then with that, the two left with Stellauna and Olivia following them. It turned out Olivia and Stellaluna are calmly sad because Fievel and Fidget, their masters they fell in love with, have fallen in love with Daisy and Peach respectively, despite the four not knowing each other more. Back in the house, Ratigan turned to Peach and Daisy) Ratigan: Oh, you’ll like Fidget and Fievel. They might not be those fairy princes you fell in love with, but they will make great substitutes. (Even Judy agreed, much to Kanga’s group’s calm surprise) Judy: Yeah. It doesn’t matter whether they’re rich or poor. Love takes time. Kanga: (Trying to intervene) Now, Judy…. (But Peach spoke up) Peach: But we don’t even know them more. Daisy: And we don’t love them. Peach: And how can we enjoy ourselves underground away from the sun? (Ratigan scoffs casually) Ratigan: I may hate the sun, but you can still do…. (He then starts singing) Ratigan: Anything As long as it’s not sunless Everything As long as it isn’t boring for you So, don’t say there’s nothing To do underground Don’t say we hide Away the sun You won’t, no Just dawdle a bit And then Enjoy the sun a while And dawdle again Then gather your complexion To start anew On all of the darkness And stuffiness You still have to deal with So, don’t say there’s nothing To do underground It’s just not true (After Ratigan finished, Peach and Daisy shrugged) Peach: Well, since you said it’s okay to be with the sun at times…. Daisy: We’ll still think over the proposal. Ratigan: Understood. Judy: Okay. (Then they and Judy sang) Peach, Daisy, Judy, and Ratigan: Don’t say there’s nothing To do underground Don’t say we hide Away the sun You won’t, no Just dawdle a bit And then Enjoy the sun a while And dawdle again Then gather your complexion To start anew On all of the darkness And stuffiness You still have to deal with So, don’t say there’s nothing To do underground It’s just not true (During the song, the remaining Team Fantasy members were just silently and calmly stunned at Peach and Daisy taking advice from Ratigan while Kanga’s group just shook their heads a bit, annoyed by the fact that Ratigan’s rushing Peach and Daisy’s thinking over the proposal. Then after the song ended, Ratigan spoke up) Ratigan: Like we agreed, you can both think it over. (Peach and Daisy nods and then walked outside to look at the small hole unveiling the clear night sky showing Evangeline. Ratigan then turned to Kanga’s group) Ratigan: Well, I gotta go now. Just a few errands to run at home. Kanga: Okay. Roo: Don’t overwork. (Ratigan nods and then he left. Kanga’s group started to leave as well) Kanga: Well, speaking of going now, we have to go shopping for groceries. Mrs. Brisby: Could you guys stay here and keep the house occupied? Jeremy: Just until we return. Remaining Team Fantasy members: Okay. (Then with that, Kanga’s group left. Once alone, the remaining Team Fantasy members went outside and saw Peach and Daisy still seated, with their back at Evangeline’s direction) Basil: Girls? Bowser: You’re not seriously gonna think about it, right? Peach: Well, what other choice do we have, guys? Daisy: Even though Mario and Luigi are dead, we’ll always love them, even if we do get married to Fidget and Fievel. Peach: Even when we’re allowed to enjoy the sun at times. Jessie: You can’t be serious. James: Aw, come on. Meowth: Before you decide to take advice from Ratigan, you should heed our advices. (Peach and Daisy sighed sadly) Daisy: Well, I don’t think we can accomplish anything impossible. Peach: First Mario and Luigi are dead, then our other friends get kidnapped and vanished, and now, we have no hope in saving the Fairy Kingdom and the world. (Shocked at what Peach and Daisy said, the remaining Team Fantasy members remained silent. Then they, except, Ray, Bowser, Figment, and Basil, walked away back into the house as Sonic and Knuckles spoke up) Sonic: Well, if that’s how you want it…. Knuckles: It’s your call. (Then after the remaining Team Fantasy members not staying outside went back inside, Figment and Ray spoke up) Figment: Aw, come on, girls. Whatever happened to my song motto? Follow your heart and nothing’s impossible? Basil: You said you’d treasure that advice, along with making a big difference no matter how small you are. (Peach and Daisy sadly tensed a bit) Bowser: And you both taught me to believe that nothing’s impossible. Ray: Cap’s right. It’s like Evangeline always told me…. (Peach and Daisy lash out at them in sadness) Peach and Daisy: Stop torturing us! Daisy: This is reality! We can’t overcome impossible things and make big differences! Peach: And Evangeline is nothing but a star now! A big ball of hot air a million miles away from here! Daisy: And we know she was a firefly, but that’s a long time ago! (They sighed sadly as they calmed themselves, feeling guilty for lashing out) Peach and Daisy: Sorry for snapping. Daisy: But just open your eyes and be practical. There’s no hope anymore. Peach: And you were right, Bowser. Accomplishing impossible things is nothing but a child’s dream. (Then with that, they walked inside and closed the door, leaving Ray, Figment, Bowser, and Basil outside, alone and silent, with the two formers tearing up and the two latters just calmly shocked, hurt by their snapping. They then looked up at Evangeline) Ray: (Tearfully) They just speaking through broken hearts. That’s all that is. Figment: (Tearfully) And we can tell they didn’t mean to lash out at us. (They wiped their tears away and composed themselves as Bowser and Basil snapped out of their shocked looks) Bowser: I know I said it was a child’s dream before, but that was back when I thought it was impossible. So, they’re the ones who’re right, and I was wrong about it. Basil: What can we do to cheer Peach and Daisy up? (Suddenly, they notice Ratigan, who didn’t notice them, walking by towards the tunnel’s exit. After hiding themselves, the four watched Ratigan, upon reaching the way to the exit, look around cautiously, and then, to their surprise, he smiled evilly and climbed out to the exit. Surprise turning to suspicion, they looked up at Evangeline again) Bowser: What is he up to now? Basil: Probably something not good. Figment: Something bad. Ray: Come on, Evangeline. Let’s go find out what’s goin’ on. (Then they secretly follow Ratigan outside. After walking through the snowy fields outside the tunnel, they secretly discover Ratigan entering the Kingdom of Darkness and into its castle. Suspicious, the four snuck inside the castle and without getting caught, snuck by some shadow guards. Silently, they peeked from the hidden hallway’s peeking hole and saw the throne room and in there, Ratigan is talking to Myotismon and his army like old friends) Myotismon: And Peach and Daisy literally said that to her friends? Ratigan: (Chuckles evilly) Yes. And it’s a shame they won’t be able to know the real truth about the fairy princes held captive here for eight weeks, you're majesty. Demidevimon: Indeed! Hunter J: And once day two of Spring comes, they’ll be consumed by the darkness from their broken hearts. Infinite: And with them on our side, we’ll steal back the Elemental Stone and bring them here. Vanitas: And with that darkness, Peach and Daisy will be mine and Dr. Facilier’s wives and rule both the Fairy Kingdom and the world. Dr. Facilier: Exactly! What’s not to like about two girls possessed by their own darkness on Spring’s second day? Mephiles: All because of our avalanche trap and spreading the lies with Ratigan’s help. And he is our best spy from underground ever. Arukenimon: And this is gonna be the ultimate dark wedding the Fairy Kingdom and the world will never forget! Mummymon: Especially when Arukenimon and I marry eventually! (Arukenimon pinches his cheek with a smug smile) Arukenimon: Indeed. Ratigan: And the money I was promised? Myotismon: Here you are. (He gives Ratigan some reward money for his help in the form of ten gold coins) Ratigan: Thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must attend to my, own matters, back home, just to not raise suspicions. Myotismon: As you wish. (Then with that, Ratigan left for the tunnel. Back in the hallway still hidden, Bowser, Basil, Ray, and Figment got angry and determined) Bowser: (Whispering) So, that’s why he walked away on Figment before! Ray: (Whispering) And all the nice things said about him is merde! Figment: (Whispering) That may be unacceptable language you said in French, Ray, but I agree! Basil: (Whispering) I knew something suspicious is going on with him! (They sneak through the hallways until they located the dungeon. They tried opening the door, but it was locked. They looked up and saw the keyholder empty) Basil: (Whispering) Drat! No key! Bowser: (Whispering) How can we get in the dungeon now? (Suddenly, a flame hits the lock on the door and broke it, making the door open. They turned and saw, to their happiness….) Bowser: (Whispering) My Koopas! Ray and Basil: (Whispering) Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby! Figment: (Whispering) And even Bloom, Sky, and the crows! (They run up and hugged happily. After that ended, they began explanations) Tuff: (Whispering) Boy, are we glad to see you! Kirby: (Whispering happily) Poyo! Basil: (Whispering) What exactly happened? Tuff: (Whispering) Myotismon and his men found us and not only captured and brought Mario and Luigi here, but also buried me, Tiff, and Kirby alive in the snow. We thought we were goners. Tiff: (Whispering) But thankfully, Kammy and the Koopas found us still alive under that snow and after the rescue, Kammy healed the boy Koopalings and our colds with her Koopastrone soup. Larry: (Whispering) That’s right. (Lemmy blew his nose on a tissue to clear the remaining sinuses) Lemmy: (Whispering) That's better! Ludwig: (Whispering) And we even warmed up the three from the cold. Bowser: (Whispering) But how did Bloom, Sky, and the crows become involved? Bloom: (Whispering) Glad you asked. Sky: (Whispering) After the fireflies escaped the avalanche the villains made, Bloom and I decided to come help you upon them arriving and telling us. Glasses crow: (Whispering) And us. Jim: (Whispering) So, we all met up near the Kingdom of Darkness eight weeks later upon learning of Mario and Luigi’s capture. Basil: (Whispering in realization and joy) Ah, so you want to help us in order to return the favor for all the help we’ve made for you. Bloom, Sky, and the crows: (Whispering) Exactly. Bowser: (Whispering) Well, come on. Let’s save those two princes! Figment: (Whispering) Or else it’s too late! (They nod and ran downstairs in the dungeon. Upon reaching the bottom, they find Mario and Luigi, now untied and ungagged, sleeping in their locked cage. They go up to the cage and Basil got their attention) Basil: (Whispering) Psst! Mario, Luigi! Wake up! (Mario and Luigi woke up slowly and got happy upon seeing their friends) Mario: (Whispering) Guys! Luigi: (Whispering) You came finally! Basil: (Whispering) Sorry for keeping you waiting, but we were sidetracked. Figment: (Whispering) We’ll explain on the way to our other friends. Bowser: (Whispering) But first, let’s bust you out! (Bloom and Kammy casted a blast spell on the cage’s lock and it broke. Once the cage opened, Mario and Luigi run out and just when they were gonna leave, Figment accidentally triggered an alarm near the cage) Bowser: Uh-oh! Security’s gotten attracted! (Suddenly, Demidevimon arrived and got surprised) Demidevimon: You again?! (Back in the hallway, Myotismon and his army headed to the dungeon upon the alarm’s activation, only to find the door’s lock broken, making them suspicious. After Machinedramon deactivates the alarm, they enter slowly and saw to their surprise, the good guys gone and Demidevimon tied and gagged to the open cage. The villains angrily storm up to him) Vanitas: Where are those princes?! (Demidevimon screamed through the gag until Vanitas in anger and annoyance yanked the gag off Demidevimon’s mouth) Demidevimon: Ouch! (Then Piedmon cuts Demidevimon free and he collapsed on the ground) Demidevimon: Those four Team Fantasy member meddlers and some friends of theirs, they freed those princes! (Calmly shocked upon hearing him say that, Myotismon and his army got slowly angry) Myotismon: Those meddlers! (They rush out to go after the heroes) Coming up: Mario’s group and their friends return underground and explain both the truth and Ratigan’s true colors to not only the other Team Fantasy members, which revive Peach and Daisy’s confidence and belief in hopes and dreams, but also Kanga and Fidget’s groups, making them reconsider a planned future wedding for Peach and Fidget and Daisy and Fievel, especially when Stellaluna and Olivia confess their love to Fidget and Fievel. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies